User blog:Overlord775/Marta's shit
Her own: Part 1 Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Vibration Manipulation, Magic, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Aura (can use "Arts", many of which are related to making use of one's own Aura), Flight, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body. Can attack and kill spiritual beings like ghosts and Servants), Heat Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Intangibility, Breath Attack, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can raise her own defensive power and that of her allies, as well as her own strength via Bunker Bolt), Time Manipulation (Can temporarily displace herself or an ally out of the time axis to avoid attacks), Attack Reflection with Lord Chaldeas and Lord Camelot, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to (Possession, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them. Otherworlders also have a strong soul which allows them to survive the summoning process of crossing worlds), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fire Manipulation and Age Manipulation, Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Posions, Biological Manipulation and Mind Reading), Can continue to fight even with mortal injurie, Immortality (Type 3) Regeneration (High-Mid), Healing, Statistics Amplification via Crying Warmonger (Her power and size increase based on how much damage she takes), Fusionism,Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence Part 2 Longevity, Large Size (Type 0), Expert Hammer Wielder, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation (Can create and control pits of quicksand), Metal Manipulation (Can turn her body into metal), Statistics Amplification (Via Drole's Dance), Attack Reflection (Can redirect magic attacks to the earth), Healing, Flight, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Poison, Paralysis, and Confusion), Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (For rage and attraction), Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Earth Manipulation, Naturally boosted accuracy, Moves that do little damage to a specific opponent due to a resistance are boosted, Plus all moves listed here, Much Greater Duplication, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Fighting type moves, other bug attacks, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Precognition, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Mimicry, Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) Part 3 Mastery of various weapons and firearms, Can summon facets of her personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Can remove debuffs cast by the enemy, Sealing, Nullifies piercing type attacks , Has supernatural spatial awareness that allows him to detect Gilgamesh and recognize him from extreme distances as well as the location, direction, and flow of water from how it "caresses the land", Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8, Marta does not age and will constantly regenerate for as long as the Earth has magical energy), Statistics Amplification with Transfiguration, Damage Boost with Enuma Elish (Increases its power in response to destructive deeds committed by the targets towards the planet or humanity), Energy Projection (Can unleash bursts of magical energy from his hands as medium ranged attacks), Chain Manipulation (Can produce, control and become the chains that Gilgamesh named after him and use them as weapons), Earth Manipulation and Danmaku with Age of Babylon (Can freely absorb, shape, and manipulate clay to use as weapons), Size Manipulation (Can make himself grow by absorbing more clay), Shapeshifting (Due to its nature as a being of clay shaped by the gods, Marta lacks a fixed form and can manipulate its form at will. Allowing her to transform into virtually anything, ranging from a flawed wish-granting device, a Divine Construct, Chains etc.), Animal Manipulation (Can commune with and understand animals, who are comforted in its presence and are willing to fight for him), Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Its cries in the Animal Language can shake Heaven and Earth and distort the laws of physics, though it is unknown how she can apply this in battle), limited Wish Granting (Can become a flawed wish granting device), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg; Marta's luck varies depending on her composition), Passively reflects any effect that isn't damage, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Acausality (Type 1) with Kavacha and Kundala (Even with the Authority of the Earth Mother Goddess, BB found it impossible to modify or otherwise destroy Kavacha and Kundala. Described as being difficult for even the Gods, who have dominion over concepts of time, civilization, and other aspects of reality, to destroy. The authority of the Moon Cell was completely unable to destroy the armor, allowing Karna's master to leave the Moon Cell safely. Survived for over a week even when the Moon Cell's authority should have destroyed him upon his defeat despite giving his armor to Jinako) Part 4 Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Magical carapace that reflects spells, Fear Inducement, attacks ignore durability, Telekinesis, Summoning, Fusionism (Can fuse certain demons into even more powerful demons), Technological Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection (Can automatically reflect virtually nay attack back at his opponent with Chaos Stir), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Marta can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Power Absorption, Invulnerability (Like Azrael, she's immune to damage on her level), Physics Manipulation (Just Azrael, Her power is strong enough to break the laws of Physics), Fear Manipulation (Like Azrael, can inflict fear upon his foes with mere eye contact), Spatial Manipulation (Was able to manipulate space within the embryo, and even distort space with his strikes), Absorption and Attack Reflection (Can absorb and redirect projectiles with her Growler ability), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Energy Stockpiling, Thread Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Immortality (Type 2, 3, and 6; can transfer her soul into either her clones or her eggs should her main body be destroyed), Possession, Soul Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Can Decompose Matter, Telekinesis, Fear Inducement, Pseudo Flight, Pain Inducement, Ability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket dimensions), Teleportation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Information Analysis, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats, Abilities), Can rapidly break down alcohol, Ability Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, BFR, Hologram Creation, Serenity Inducement, Postcognition, Summoning, Power Nullification, Transformation,Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Is unfazed by Rachel's Lightning strikes), Absolute Zero (Was unaffected by Kokonoe's cryo chamber for two years, which is stated to be as cold as Absolute Zero), Life Manipulation (Withstood strikes from Yukianesa, which is stated to erode away life), Gravity Manipulation and Binding (Was able to fight off Ars Magus binding and gravity fields), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) ( Can resist Boundary which erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), and Paralysis Inducement (Is able to fight Hakumen numerous times without being paralyzed), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Forced Duplication, Perception Manipulation, Information Analysis, Power Suppression, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Possession, Subjective Reality, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Unaffected by phenomena intervention from the Embryo), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Resisted Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Resistance Negation, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force), Resistance to life-draining effects,. Fainting, Blunt Attacks, Slashing Attacks, Piercing Attacks, great Weight, D&D Standard Resistances, Reactive Evolution (2-A), Regen Negation, Immortality Negation and Non-Corporality Negation (High 1-C), Resistance to Law Manipulation and Powernull (High 1-C), Almost every power of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Also she copied a large part, but not all, of the following shit: Yobo: Desired Powers: Saber’s Armor of Fafnir, Aleph’s Gideon Bullet, Gem-Knight Crystal’s Fusionism and Archer (Nikola Tesla)’s Galvanism, Sensei Wu’s Dragonbone Blade and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland’s Portal Creation, Lord Drakkon’s Acausality, Ahriman (Shin Megami Tensei)’s Hell’s Call, Number 9: Dyson Sphere’s Black/White Hole creation, and Saver’s Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig Characters: Assassin (Fate/stay night) and Mitsuru Kirijo, Caster (Sieg) and Destiny HERO - Plasma, Skylor (Ninjago) and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, Avenger (Edmond Dantès), Nadakhan, Miyako Hotsuin, Number 96: Dark Mist Crimson: Soul Manipulation and Astral Projection Category:Blog posts